


Seven Deadly Sins

by Rhianne



Category: CI5: The New Professionals
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Gen Fic, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles based on the Seven Deadly Sins. Some are slash, some gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Deadly Sins

ENVY

Sam watches Chris with his latest girlfriend, absently tapping the rim of his glass as he watches the man speak. He drinks in the way Chris’ lips move as he talks, the twinkle in his eyes as he laughs. His heart aches, breaking as Chris pulls her in for a kiss. For a second he allows himself to imagine what it would be like to be her, to feel those lips on his, to have the passion behind the embrace directed at him, just for once. He knows that will never happen, but still he pretends. Just for a moment.

 

~*~*~

 

SLOTH

Chris rolls over in bed, eyes blearily seeking out the alarm. It’s late, long past time he should be up and out but he just turns away from the clock, too comfortable to move. The room is cold, and even turning off the buzzer is enough to chill his hand and send it scurrying back under the covers. There are things he should be doing; gym visits, food shopping and all the things he usually leaves till the last minute. The door opens and Sam appears with coffee and a smile that Chris returns. A perfect start to the day.

 

~*~*~

 

WRATH

Sam bites his lip, standing straight ahead while Malone’s wrath washes over them like a tide. He wants to argue, stand up for himself and the decisions he made. It’s been a long time since Malone was in the field, so long he’s forgotten what it’s like risking your life every day for things that you don’t have enough clearance to be told. Deep down he knows it’s a waste of time. Malone knows, but the man has his own worries, his own responsibilities. So he says nothing, and simply thanks God that they both survived for one more day.

 

~*~*~

 

PRIDE

Chris stands by his side, watching his partner intently as Miller is dragged out of the warehouse. Sam is hurt; bruised, bleeding and leaning heavily on Chris for support just to stay standing, but as Miller smirks and glances their way Sam forces himself to stand straight and return the mans gaze with a calm, composed air. He even manages a smile, refusing to give Miller the satisfaction of seeing how much he’s hurting, just how much damage the man did in those terrible few days before they rescued him. Chris doesn’t think he’s ever been prouder of his partner.

 

~*~*~

 

LUST

They embrace, lost in the moment as they tumble onto the bed. A small voice in his head is telling him to stop, that if they let themselves give in to their desires they could lose everything they’ve worked so hard to achieve, could lose the friendship itself. He ignores it, instead leaning down to kiss lips he’s longed to touch for far too long. The response is immediate, hands exploring every inch of his body with a passion and hunger that equals his own. He’ll worry about the future when it comes, but this night is theirs to treasure.

 

~*~*~

 

GREED

They find him scrabbling around in the dirt as they approach. He barely notices their presence, muttering to himself as he tries to gather up the fallen money. Sam can’t believe that he’s still there, it took them forever to break down the door, and if the man had any sense he’d already be halfway to the border. Instead he’s on his knees in front of them, clutching the ruined money to his chest with hands covered in orange ink that won’t wash away. He may have the money for now, but he’ll never have a chance to spend it.

 

~*~*~

 

GLUTTONY

Sam raises a toast, party hat askew and voice slightly slurred from wine. Tina leans back in her chair, announcing to all present that she’s never eating another thing in her entire life. Sam, Spencer and the others all smile, wearing expressions of satiated pleasure that she knows matches her own. She’s always loved Christmas, but today is particularly special. So many of CI5 are too far from home to be with their families at Christmas so each year they gather together, determined to enjoy the full excesses of the holiday with people who have become family of another kind. 

 

~*~*~


End file.
